The invention relates to protective eyewear for use in home or industrial workshops and the like. In one of its versions, the protective eyewear in accordance with the invention comprises combining conventional safety spectacles--which are well known in the prior art--with an auxiliary brow guard which attaches to the frame of the conventional safety spectacles. One way of achieving attachment may include providing the auxiliary brow guard with a clip allowing clip-on attachment to the bridge of the spectacles. The auxiliary brow guard incorporates a permanent magnet material. The magnet material sets up a local magnetic field which attracts iron grit or particles given off by grinders or like shop tools, and pulls such iron particles onto the magnet material of the brow guard to secure it there.
The invention can be adapted to include magnetized side-shields and so on, for more fully surrounding the eyes with a magnetized iron-particle catcher. As previously mentioned, in some versions of the invention it has the format of a clip-on attachment allowing quick attachment and detachment to and from the frames of conventional prior art safety spectacles. In other versions of the invention is has the format of being more permanently integrated with the given frame(s) of the underlying safety spectacles.
Additional aspects and objects of the invention will be apparent in connection with the discussion further below of preferred embodiments and examples.